Conquest
Conquest was the Yodotai Deity of War, and the most important God of the Yodotai Pantheon. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 231 He was herald of the dawn of the Yodotai Empire. Parents Caelus, the father Sky, and Gaia, the mother Earth, created the world and all that were on it. They were parents of ten gods and godesses, The Yodotai: A Dialogue (Legend of the Burning Sands) including Conquest. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 224 The Ten Gods The names of the ten children were not known, it was forbidden to know the names of the gods. The Ninth children became upset with his life. He was immortal, but he wanted more, to become special. He wished to depose his father as governor of heaven and earth. He manipulated his eldest brother, and trained him for years, preparing the ensuing confrontation. He eventually raised his sword against his father, challenging a duel to death, but Caelus killed his eldest son, ending the uprising. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, pp. 223-224 Fall of the Deities Caelus made a Hole in the Sky when he hit with his fist the heaven's floor. He decided not to dare a new rebellion and threw all his children through the Hole, one by one. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 224 The gods had their link to immortality severed permanently by the father. They fell from the sky and most did not survive the impact. The gods might have died, but they did not leave the Yodotai without guidance. Dawn of the Yodotai In the year 45 a light appeared in a hill in the middle of the lands of a human tribe, the Hanif. Conquest, spirit of one of the dead sons had appeared there resembling a great warrior. A wise elder of the Hanif approached and talked three days and nights, and when they finished the elder told his people about how the the children of the Gods had been thrown from the heavens. The arrival of Conquest, Deity of War, was the beginning of the expansionistic Yodotai Empire, which would be the heralds of the Gods and had the divine duty as conquerors of the whole continent. The elder died after he ended his tale. His son, Octavius, stepped forth and claimed the leadership of the Yodotai. Those who did not accepted him left these lands, and they remained to be known as the Hanif. First Yodotai Defeat In 102 during the Battle That Must Not Be Forgotten Conquest appeared to warn his people, but it was too late. A tsunami stroke the coast, killing many of the Yodotai, including Octavius. The remnants of the Yodotai army left the place, in the first defeat of the nascent Empire. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 225 Spectral Martyrs Conquest waited for Octavius in the afterlife and showed him how to return to his people, as Yodotai Spirit Soldier. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 241 In 180, during the resumed invasion of the Kingdom of Radia, the Yodotai realized for first time that the spirits of their ancestors came to fight alongside the Yodotai army if there was a valiant warrior at its head. The spirits of Conquest, Octavius, and all the heroes of the First Great Crusade gave their aid in the destruction of Radia. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 225 Invading Maigo no Musha In 1199 the presence of Yodotai forces in the borders of Rokugan was accompanied by an invasion of Spectral Martyrs in the Spirit Realm of Maigo no Musha, with Conquest at the head. The Inevitable Grasp of Conquest (Aftermath Title, boxtext, and flavor) Category:Magic and Religion Category:Yodotai